


I Want You

by smallprotector



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Grantaire, DO NOT DO THIS, Gen, I don't know, M/M, Maybe disturbing, Stalking?, but the potential is there, not how I usually imagine Grantaire, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wants Enjolras. Enjolras just needs some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

Grantaire saw Enjolras and knew he had to get to know the man. He heard him talk, full of passion and belief and made up his mind to court the other man.

That evening he saw his chance- Enjolras was alone and seemingly unoccupied, so Grantaire went up to him and they started talking. He tried to keep his pessimism to a minimum, but nevertheless some of his true opinions slipped through and every time Enjolras' opinion of him seemed to be dropping. But Grantaire had to keep talking to Enjolras, he just had to. He suggested they go outside in order to not bother the others with their debate and Enjolras readily agreed. Once they were alone Grantaire leaned in for a kiss.

But Enjolras stiffened and put his hands up to shield himself, telling Grantaire to stop before their lips ever touched. Grantaire was horribly disappointed and asked what he'd done wrong. Enjolras said he wasn't interested in a boyfriend right now. Grantaire apologised and Enjolras reassured him it was alright.

Grantaire could wait. 

Enjolras burned bright in Grantaire's mind. Whatever he did, he kept thinking about him, kept imagining the other man as his.

He asked Enjolras to meet up with him to study for their philosophy course, but after a few weeks Enjolras stopped coming. But Grantaire made sure to come to every meeting of the ABC and every protest Enjolras attended. They'd swapped cell phone numbers so they could study and Grantaire often wrote to Enjolras suggesting that they meet up.

Grantaire knew he just had to try harder, do more to convince Enjolras that they should go out. On the day after All Hallow's Eve, he went to Enjolras' dorm room and asked him if he wanted to accompany him to a nearby graveyard, something he usually did with his family. Enjolras refused. 

That was alright. He wouldn't give up that easily. He knew that Enjolras had a sweet tooth and was certain he must be lonely in the days leading up to Christmas, all alone in university. So he showed up one morning, knocking on Enjolras' door and holding a chocolate Santa. Enjolras accepted it, which had to mean something. After all, if he really wasn't interested he could have just refused the chocolate and been a little more clear about his feelings. 

Grantaire kept coming to all the meetings, and started interacting more with the other members. After all, he ought to show what a nice person he was.“I don't think he's interested” Joly said and Grantaire smiled and laughed and spewed his words, hoping that Enjolras would look at him, would smile at him, maybe even just shout at him. He needed Enjolras to see him. 

On the night of Grantaire's birthday, he ended up in front of Enjolras' dorm, throwing snowballs at his window in the hopes that Enjolras would come out and join him to celebrate. But nothing happened.

Enjolras texted Grantaire during the break between semesters that it was “all too much” and Grantaire should stop contacting him. Grantaire wondered what prompted this choice. After all, he'd done everything he was supposed to, he's listened to Enjolras talk avidly, collecting each scrap of information, he's given Enjolras chocolate, he'd befriended Enjolras' friends. But he supposed he could ease off a bit, Enjolras must be shy.

When the weather turned warmer Grantaire decided to give Enjolras flowers. After all, what could be more romantic than a gesture like that, a tradition well-worn through the ages? He wanted to leave them at Enjolras' doorstep, and as he did he lingered in the hallway, relishing the chance to hear Enjolras murmuring to himself about his latest cause. He left them with a note saying they were for “the most beautiful boy”. He was certain that would make Enjolras smile. And it was so very true, Enjolras was beautiful.  
The next day, he walked up to Enjolras before class to ask if he'd liked the flowers. Enjolras had not appreciated the gesture. In fact, Enjolras told him to not repeat it. That was alright. He's be sure not to give Enjolras any more flowers, that shouldn't be too difficult. Later that day he saw Enjolras working alone at his laptop in the university and sat down opposite him, gazing at his face a bit, waiting to see if Enjolras would finally acknowledge him properly soon. When all Enjolras did was grimace slightly in a way that probably was meant to be a smile he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know.

“Do you hate me now?” 

“What? I don't- I don't hate you. I just- just don't do that again. I don't like the idea of someone in front of my door, in front of my room, hearing everything I do when I don't even know they're there. So just- stop. ”

“You know I love you right?”

Enjolras shut his laptop and started packing up. 

“I have to go. Sorry. I'm leaving.”

Enjolras stuffed his things into his backpack quickly and hurried away, taking the nearest exit. 

Over the next few months, Grantaire asked Enjolras if he wanted to go to art exhibitions and theatre performances a few times. Enjolras always declined.

At the start of the next semester, he couldn't stand it anymore. Enjolras must have not understood his feelings, he must not get how deeply he felt, how unwavering his devotion was. He had to tell him. He rang the doorbell clutching the text he's written comparing his emotions to a painting where Enjolras was as important as inspiration. When Enjolras didn't let him keep talking over the intercom, he just had to get it to him some other way. So he stood in front of the dorm and shouted as loud as he could.

Enjolras' window opened and a blond head poked out.

“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

The window slammed shut. Grantaire kept shouting, he couldn't give up now. He left the page with the text in Enjolras' mailbox so Enjolras could read it on his own. He left before the police showed up.

A few days after that, Enjolras approached him after a lecture flanked by Combeferre and Coufeyrac. 

“Leave me alone. If you try to contact me again, I will charge you with stalking me. I talked to the police, they'd do it.”

Grantaire spluttered incoherently. He just didn't understand where this had come from.

**Author's Note:**

> I am begging you, tell me what you thought. Please.


End file.
